Searching For Scott
by mariascott1
Summary: Nora and Patch's little fight could cost Nora her life. When Patch walks away, could that be the last time he ever sees her? Or will Scott's sudden appearance help save the day?
1. Chapter 1

I watched him walk away into the darkness, his steps leaving deep footprints in the sand. I'd never seen him so angry with me- never angry enough to just walk away. My chest ached, and I wanted to chase after him. I wanted to apologize and have him scoop me up in his arms. But, by now, he was long gone. Even if I ran as fast as my long legs could push, he'd be in his jeep and on his way, now.

I sat there in the sand, a little longer. I watched the tide push up onto the earth, with a deep "whoosh", then retreat into the sea. It was the perfect night- the water was clear, the sky was cloudless and the stars sparkled with a light brighter than any other night. It was the perfect night to sit on the beach and snuggle up to Patch. But, I'd made him mad, and he'd walked away. So I was left alone, and the perfect night didn't feel so perfect. Finally, I stood up, brushed the sand off me, and started making my way back towards the parking lot.

A deep chill shuddered up my spine. I stopped dead in my tracks, and looked around. I didn't see anyone or anything following me, but I only got that chill when someone was. I pulled my cell phone from my back pocket, and my finger hovered over Patch's speed dial. I didn't particularly want to call him after our fight, but I just needed to be prepared.

I continued walking, my finger still lingering over his name on my phone. When I looked up, I saw him. A dark shrouded figure stood in my path, about twenty feet ahead of me. I quickly turned on my heal, ready to walk to other way, when another figure appeared behind me. I did a full 360. They were surrounding me. Four of them. The dark figures had circled me, giving me no escape path.

I had to get out of there, fast. I quickly tapped Patch's speed dial, but didn't bring the phone to my ear. I made a run for it, hoping to make it through the space between two of the dark figures. My long legs pushed me, and within seconds I was past them. But, the figure turned and grabbed at the back hem of my t-shirt, yanking me backwards. "Help!" I cried out, hoping that by now, Patch had answered my call. "Please help me!"

The figure grabbed me around the waist from behind, pulling my into him. I flailed around wildly, but it did no good. In one motion, he knocked the cell phone from my clenched fist, and it flew across the beach and landed in the sand. I prayed that Patch had picked up, and was on his way back. "Patch!" I screamed.

The figure wrapped his arm around me and covered my mouth, refusing to let me scream any more. I used all the strength I had and kicked my heal backwards into his shin. His grip loosened on me and I slipped from his arms. Screaming out for Patch, I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from the dark figures.

"Patch!" I was able to call out, one more time, before I was hit over the head, hard. I was knocked over, unconscious before my face hit the sand.

* * *

**Patch's POV**

As much as I wanted to, I refused to look back at her. I hated being angry with her, but I had to stand my ground. I wanted to run back to her, and scoop her up in my arms, but I fought the urge to turn on my heal. I knew I was probably just being a jealous boyfriend, but I had a right to act like a human once in a while, didn't I? "It's just a harmless camping trip." She had told me. Things were never "harmless" when it came to Vee. Plus, two random guys? Hardly "harmless." I trusted Nora, I really did. But these other guys? Not so much. _I'll call her tomorrow, and apologize, _I thought. But, tonight, I needed to cool off. I did not like this idea one bit.

I got to the jeep, and climbed in the driver's seat. I put the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it right away. I stared out the window, at the ocean. The tide was climbing high, and falling to the sand with a whooshing noise I could hear from the jeep, then retreating back to the sea. The stars shone so brightly tonight. It was the perfect night to lie on the beach, with my arms held tightly around Nora. But, we'd fought, and this perfect night didn't seem so perfect.

After sitting there for a few minutes, I finally started the engine of the car and backed out of the parking spot. I had just pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the open road, when my phone buzzed. Nora.

I sighed heavily. I didn't particularly want to answer, for fear I'd say something I'd regret later. I didn't want to hurt her, but I really wasn't happy. My finger hovered over the ignore button, thinking I'd call her back later. _No, I can't, _I thought, shaking my head, and answering her phone call.

"Yes, Angel?" I unintentionally let a little annoyance slip into my voice. There was silence for a moment on the other end of the line, and I thought she had maybe dialed me on accident.

I was about to hang up, when there was a heavy rustling noise on her end of the phone, and suddenly I heard her scream, "Help! Please, help me!"

"Nora!" I cried into the phone, sure though that she couldn't hear me. I U-Turned quickly in the middle of the road, then floored the gas, racing back to the beach. I heard a thudding noise from Nora's end of the phone. It sounded as though someone had knocked the phone from her. "Patch!" I heard her yell, this time a little muffled. I screeched the jeep to a halt back in the parking lot, hardly having time to throw the car in park before springing from the seat. With the phone still to my ear, I listened but I couldn't hear her yelling anymore. I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. I had to get to her, and fast. A second later, she started yelling again, calling out for me. I was on the beach, pushing my feet into the sand, and racing as hard as I could toward where I'd left her.

In the distance I could see five figures, one of them was, unmistakably, Nora. "Patch!" I heard her yell once more. But I didn't hear her through the phone. I could hear her yelling in the distance now.

"Nora!" I wanted to scream, but it got trapped in my throat. I watched as one of the figures brought something, I couldn't make out what from a distance, and caught the back of Nora's head with it. She wailed, the slumped to the ground. I stopped in my tracks, too stunned to move at all. "Nora." I choked out.

I realized I was moving a second later. Trying to get to her as fast as I could. I was within 30 feet of the men, when a crow bar swung into my stomach. It was probably the same item that caught Nora in the back of the head. I was knocked off my feet and into the sand. Unable to move momentarily, I watched one of the men scoop Nora up from the ground, and into the back of a black SUV that had pulled up from no where. "Nora!" I tried to spit out, but someone swung the crow bar into my stomach once more. I clawed at the sand around me, trying to grasp my bearings and sit up. But, I watched as the man with the crow bar dove into the SUV and it raced away.

_Nora. _I thought hard, trying to find her thoughts somewhere, but it was doing no good. I struggled to find her dream, in the atmosphere, hoping to reach her there. Nothing.

A minute later, I was able to push myself up from the sand, and run to my jeep. I was, for the first time, grateful I couldn't feel physical pain. I dove into the driver's seat, and swung out of the parking lot in a split second. But the SUV was no where in sight. "Angel!" I cried out. But it was no use.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nora's POV**

I had no idea where I was. I woke up, duct tape over my mouth, my hands and feet bound together. A searing pain was splitting through my skull. I was lying on a cold, concrete floor. The room was dark and dank, with light peering in, only from the moon, in a small window up in a corner of the room.

I laid there hopelessly. There was nothing I could do. I prayed that Patch had a plan in the works, and would be there any minute to help. A moment later a door, that I hadn't noticed in the dark, swung open. A man stood in the doorway, but the light behind him was so bright it blinded me. It sent another wave of pain coursing through my head. The man walked over to me, grabbing me by the ropes around my wrists and drug me out of the room. He pulled my across the hard floors and into another room, where a single chair was sitting. He dragged me towards the chair, lifted me up, then dropped me onto the seat. He pulled the ropes from my wrists, and I had a second to rub the flesh that was sore before he strapped each of my wrists to the arms of the chair. He did the same with my ankles to the legs of the chair. He pulled the knots tight and the ropes dug into my flesh. I wanted to cry out, but the duct tape was still adhered across my mouth. A single tear escaped from my eye. _Patch! _I silently called out, hoping that by some miracle he'd be able to hear my thoughts. But I knew it was hopeless.

The man stood before me, towering over 6'5". He had a beak nose, and a mark peeking out from the collar of his shirt. I couldn't exactly make it out, but I could make an assumption on what it was. There was no doubt in my mind that this man was a Nephil.

He reached up and ripped the tape from off my lips, and I let out a wail. "Now, Nora," He started. His voice was deep and intimidating. "Why don't you tell us where your friend Scott is?"

"Scott?" I asked, startled and confused. I hadn't seen Scott in weeks. We'd communicated a few times, but he hadn't let me know where he was. And, even if he had, he moved his location almost every day. He never stayed in one place too long.

The man leaned in close. I could feel his breath on my face. Our eyes locked. "Yes, Scott. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Why don't you just tell me where he is."

I furrowed my eyebrows, still confused. Why did he think I would know where he was? "I don't know." I stated.

The man let out a deep sigh. "Let's try this again. Where is Scott?"

"I told you. I don't know."

"Fine." He said curtly, the slapped the tape back over my mouth. Before I could make any movements, he swung and clipped me across the jaw. Immediately following, he drew back and punched me in the stomach. He knocked the wind completely out of me. I was trying to gasp for air, but it was already hard to breath with the tape over my mouth. In the darkness, I swear I saw the man smirk. He turned, and left me alone.

All my muscles were aching. My ankles and wrists hurt from the rope digging into my flesh. My head was still throbbing from my earlier hit. My abdomen was feeling bruised, and my jaw was aching. It was hurting to breath. But all I could do was sit there. I knew this would continue happening- a brutal beat down until I leaked some information about Scott.

Unfortunately, I knew nothing about Scott or his whereabouts. Perhaps I could lie to the Nephil, make up some location, and be let go. Something told me it wasn't that easy though. _Come on, Patch. _I thought, _Help me out here._

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to stay calm, when I heard the door swing open once again. I braced myself for what was about to happen. The same man, the Nephil, came around. "Nora," He spoke again, "Rumor has it that you and Scott communicated within a few days. What did he happen to tell you?" He ripped the duct tape from my mouth.

I took in a few breaths before I answered. I wanted to cherish what time I had being able to breath through my lips. "Nothing about his whereabouts." I answered, honestly. "I swear."

The Nephil stroked his jaw, thinking. That was something Patch always did. My mind flashed to Patch, and I suddenly had the morbid thought of if I'd ever even see him again. I was snapped back to the present when the Nephil started speaking again. "I have an idea! Why don't you call your little friend now." He smirked.

"I don't have my phone." I said, quickly. "I lost it on the beach."

"One step ahead of you, Sweetheart." I did not like the way he called me "Sweetheart." It had venom behind it that made a chill snake up my spine. He stepped out of the room, but only momentarily. He returned with my phone in his hand. He pressed some buttons on my phone, and pulled up Scott's contact. He hit send and he held it up to my ear. "Get me what I need, Sweetheart." The Nephil whispered to me. There was an implied "or else" tacked on at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Patch's POV**

I was tracking across the beach, one more time, hoping to find any clues about where Nora may be. It had been a few hours since I'd seen her disappear. I had absolutely no leads on where she might be. I was beginning to panic.

"Patch?" Someone called my name from behind me. I turned and found myself face-to-face with Scott Parnell.

"Hello, Scott." I said curtly. He wasn't my favorite person. But, I knew he meant a lot to Nora, so I tried to be civil with him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

I didn't particularly want to tell him what happened. I was supposed to be her guardian angel. I was supposed to be looking after her. This wasn't supposed to have happened. But, I sighed and decided that maybe he could help. "Well, I'm- wait. What are you doing here?" I suddenly asked him, remembering that the had spent that lasts months as far away from Coldwater as he could.

"I'm trying my luck, actually." He told me. "I haven't run into any trouble so far. I decided to slip back and in for the evening. I wanted to see my mom, I miss her." He paused. "And Nora."

I swallowed, and was about to tell him the news, when his phone buzzed. "Oh, speak of the devil!" He said, after reading the caller ID. "It's Nora."

"Scott!" I nearly shouted. "Try and find out where she is. Someone took her, I have no idea where she went. Please, Scott, she needs our helped."

He stared at me for a moment, completely stunned, then he nodded, slowly. He answered her call, and clicked on speakerphone. "Nora!" He cried, with forced enthusiasm. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." She said, rather quietly.

"Where are you?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"You know, j-just hanging with Pa-Patch." She stammered.

"Oh, sounds like fun!" Scott responded, looking up at me. "Is, uh, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely!" She spat out quickly. "Just, you know, haven't talked to you in a few days. I just wanted to see how you were. So, where are you at?"

Scott looked at me, and I shook my head. We were both thinking the same thing. He couldn't tell her he was in Coldwater. "Actually, Nor, I'm on the move right now. Somewhere between Ohio and Michigan, I think. I'll let you know when I've stopped and set up camp, though!"

"Oh, uh, okay." There was something in her voice that made panic swell up into my throat. That was not that answer she was looking for. "Well, I should probably get going, Scott. But, call me later. You know, when you know where you are. We can, uh, catch up."

"Yeah, definitely! Tell Patch I said hi, okay?"

"Okay." And she hung up.

I crouched down into the sand with my elbows on my knees, and my face in my hands. "We need to find her, and soon." I had no idea what condition she was in, or how they were treating her. There was fear hidden behind each one of her words. I knew her too well. There was no way she could hide it.

"I know where she is." Scott exclaimed.

"What?"

"I know where she is. She's obviously with Nephilim. They're obviously looking for me. At the warehouse. The Nephilim safe ground."

Of course! That made so much sense. For the first time ever, I was thankful that Scott was around. "You know where this place is?" I asked, and he nodded. "Then let's go!" He climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep and directed me through the half hour journey we had to the warehouse Nora was held up in.

* * *

**Nora's POV**

The Nephil clicked off the phone, hanging up on Scott. "He said he's somewhere between Ohio and Michigan." I whispered, not making eye contact. Something told me Scott wasn't exactly telling the truth.

"Oh, I heard him." The Nephil spat out. "I just don't believe him."

I looked up at him. He had a hatred boiling in his eyes. Panic swelled through all my my veins. My heart was beating in my throat. I wanted to get out of there. I _needed _to get out of there.

"Why did he lie to you, Nora?" The Nephil wasn't looking for any kind of answer. He was very angry.

"I- I don't know."

The Nephil swung the back of his hand, and struck me across the cheek. With his strength, it felt like I'd just been hit with a brick. "I'd hoped that you'd be of help, Nora. But I'm slowly learning that that isn't the case. We need to find our friend Scott, and soon."

"I would never help you, even if I could. You'll never find Scott!" I spat out.

He deep a deep breath. "I would advise you not to speak to me with that tone, Sweetheart." I really hated him calling me that. He shook his head then, and turned around, picking up the crow bar lying on the ground, that I hadn't noticed before.

Suddenly I wished I was dead. I wished that I could be put out of this misery I was about to feel. I wished I was fallen, and couldn't feel anything. I wished I was anywhere but right there. I wished Patch was here. I wished we hadn't fought. Who knows? Maybe he wasn't even out looking for me. Maybe he hadn't answered my call. Maybe he had no idea that I was even missing.

"Last chance, Sweetheart." The Nephil smirked at me.

Even after all this, he still believed I had more information on Scott. Even I did, I wouldn't have told him. The Nephil held the crow bar like a bat, and wound up. I knew it wasn't going to help, but it was worth a shot. I took a deep breath. "PATCH!" I screamed as loud as my breaking body would allow me to. And with that, the Nephil swung, hitting me so hard, that I fell over, taking the chair I was strapped to down with me. And that was it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Hush, Hush. _(Obviously...)**

**Thank you for the rates, please keep them coming! They help me out! 3**

* * *

**Patch's POV**

I was hating this close proximity to Scott. He always had a way of getting under my skin. But I needed his help. If I wanted to find Nora, and get her out of there alive, he needed to get me there. "I don't think it's a good idea if you go in." I shouted out, quickly.

"What?" Scott looked at me, stunned.

"I mean, they're looking for you, right? You go in after Nora, and they catch you, you're not coming back out." Don't get me wrong, I was happy to put Scott's life on the line for Nora's sake, but I knew Nora would never forgive me if something happened to him. He meant a lot to her, as much as I hated it.

I made a point to keep my eyes directly on the road. I could see him staring at me through my peripherals. "Nora is in there." He whispered, slowly. "I'm not just going to _sit in the car_ while you go in and get her." He paused. "You could probably use my help anyway."

Was he implying I was unable to take care of Nora on my own?

It was like he'd heard my thoughts, because he added, "It was you that lost sight of her in the first place. Aren't you her 'guardian angel' or whatever? Good work guardian."

"Oh, as if you would do any better!" I spat back. "You're the one that has been _running _for months. You just got up and ran away. And you are aware that they took Nora to get to _you_. This is about you!"

"I had no control over this! I wasn't around! You were supposed to be. Where were you anyway? You watched her get kidnapped, yet you couldn't do anything to stop it? Where were you when it all happened?" I suddenly regretted telling him I'd heard her through the phone, but didn't make it to her in time.

"That doesn't matter." I said flatly.

"Why weren't you with her when she got jumped?" He asked again.

"I got mad at her, okay?" I shouted. I seriously just wanted to dump this kid off on the side of the road right now. I could get Nora on my own.

"Oh, you got mad at her? About what?" He was really pushing it.

"That's none of your business."

"Well, fine. But I hope you realize that your little fight could cost her her _life._ Was it worth it? The fact that they're looking for me is irrelevant. You are her guardian angel and you should have been protecting her."

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, and my knuckles started to turn white. He was right. It didn't matter that they are using her to find Scott. What matters is that I should have been there to protect her.

I thought back to our fight. We were lying in the sand, my arms wrapped around her so tight. Her body fight perfectly into the curve of mine. We were like two puzzle pieces, meshed together. "So, Vee invited me to go camping." She'd said.

"Camping?" I asked, knowing that there was much more to this than she was letting on.

"Yeah."

There was a silence, as I waited for her to continue. When she didn't, I asked, "Who's going?"

"Oh, just Vee and I, and... There's these two other guys that she invited."

I knew it. "Who are these other guys?"

"I don't really know. Friends of her's I guess. She hasn't really told me much about them."

"I'm not sure how much I like this idea." I didn't trust these guys, and not just because I was feeling jealous, but because I knew nothing about them. They could be Nephilim, or Fallen Angels, or something far worse. They could just be rapists, or murdered. Who knew? I wasn't a fan of this idea at all.

"It's just a harmless camping trip."

"'Vee' and 'harmless' don't go together. At all." I laughed slightly.

"Don't talk about her like that!" She snapped.

"You know very well that it's true."

There was a short silence, and I knew that she knew I was right.

"Well, I already told Vee I could go anyway. And I'm not backing out now." I opened my mouth, about to make a suggestion, but she beat me to it. "And you're not coming either. I don't care what you want, you can't come."

"I really don't like this. I don't want you going. Especially if I'm not there."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not asking for you permission then." She said it quietly, and with a little hesitation, as if she was afraid of my response.

By this time, we were no longer cuddling up next to one another. I turned and looked at her, but she refused to make eye contact with me. I stood and brushed the sand from my legs. "Fine. If that's what you want, then so be it. Have a nice time. If things go wrong, don't expect to be there to help you out. I'll make plans of my own. Enjoy the trip." I turned and walked away, without looking back.

"Patch!" She called to me, but I didn't look over my shoulder, I just kept walking.

Thinking about it now, I wished I had. I wished I'd forgotten everything. We could have worked something out about the trip. I wished I had turned and run to her, telling her it didn't matter, and that I loved her. Instead, I felt the need to stand my ground. And look where that had gotten us.

"Take a left." Scott said sharply, and I veered the car quickly around the corner. "Slow down, that's it." Scott pointed to a large building less than a block away from where we were idling. It was dark and boarded up. It looked completely abandoned, but I knew better. I pulled into the parking lot of a run down theatre, and parked the car. "Listen," Scott started, "I don't care what you say. I'm going in there with you. I care about Nora just as much as you do, and I plan on helping you get her out. Even if that means that I don't come out with you guys."

I knew it was hopeless to try and talk him out of it, but time was running short. "Fine. But, Scott?" He looked up at me. "Try not to get yourself caught. Nora will never forgive me."

He smirked, and we silently slipped out of the car, and around to the back of the warehouse. I followed Scott's lead, for he seemed to know his way around the place. We climbed a fire escape to the third floor, where we slipped through a broken window. _Do you know where she might be? _I whispered into Scott's thoughts.

_Maybe. _He answered into mine.

_What's the plan? _I asked. He responded with an arm wave that said "follow me." So I did.

We snaked up a flight of stairs inside the building, walking on our toes to avoid loud footsteps. On the fourth floor, Scott led the way through a large room, which was once an auditorium. _Maintenance room,_ Scott to my thoughts, pointing to one door at the back. He nodded toward it, and I quietly poked the door open. It was completely empty. The moonlight from the one window in the corner shone down with just enough light I could make out a few dark spots on the cement floor. Blood. Probably Nora's blood. I gulped and shut the door.

I turned around, back to Scott, shaking my head to signal the room was empty.

_Scott, _I thought to him suddenly, _Where are all the Nephilim?_

He shrugged his shoulders, but quietly walked to the next door. _She's in here. _He thought to me. _I know it. _He tried the door knob. It was locked. Even with the strength of a Nephil like him, he couldn't break the lock. Obviously it was the work of other Nephilim.

I could assume they were expecting us. If the lock was just meant to keep Nora in there, it wouldn't need to be so sturdy. I could also assume they had her tied up, so why need to lock it at all?

I heard a footsteps over my shoulder, and spun around quickly to see a Nephil headed in our direction. I turned towards Scott, but he was gone. _Of course he'd ditch me, _I thought. _Completely unreliable._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the support! Don't stop now!**

* * *

**Patch's POV**

"Ah, the infamous 'Patch.'" The Nephil said to me. He was over 6'5"- of course- and his voice was deep, and rather intimidating. But, I knew he could feel pain, when I couldn't. I quickly ran through plans in my head, but came up short.

"Where's Nora?" I dove right into it.

He smiled. "Oh, she is perfectly fine."

I highly doubted that. "Where is she?" I asked again, this time, a little harsher.

"Don't worry! You can have her, take her home with you!" He paused. "When I get what I want."

"Scott?" I was about to admit that Scott was with us. I didn't care. I'd throw him right under the bus for Nora's sake.

But, I heard a voice in my head. _Just hold him off for a little longer. _Scott whispered into my head.

I sighed. "What do you want with Scott?"

"What do I want with him? He's a valuable Nephil. He belongs with us. Not running around with the humans. Or worse- with the Fallens." He gave me a pointed look.

"What difference does it make who Scott is 'running around' with?" I didn't know how long Scott expected me to hold the Nephil off for, or if I'd know when I could stop talking, and start taking action, but I kept our conversation going.

The Nephil guffawed. "Like you don't know." Of course I knew. The Nephilim were planning attack. They were building an army to fight against the Fallen. The were tired of swearing to fealty. They wanted their freedom back. The whole Angel community knew this- Fallen or not.

"And you expect Nora to draw Scott in?" I tried to laugh sarcastically, but my nerves were getting the better of me. I needed to find Nora soon.

"Precisely. He is in love with her, after all."

I froze where I was. I already knew that. Of course Scott was in love with her. But I'd never heard anyone say it out loud. My brain was churning, trying to come up with something else to say. But even if I'd had something else to say, my mouth wasn't opening at all.

Perfect timing. I saw Scott in the corner of my eye, coming up behind the Nephil. I kept my eyes locked on the Nephil, as to not give away Scott's positioning. I racked my brain, trying to keep the conversation going, to keep the Nephil focused on me.

"Okay, so say Scott _is _in love with her. He doesn't know she's here. He's not going to come here when he has no idea."

"Ah, but he will. Believe me, he will." I didn't like his tone of voice. He had a plan in the works, I could tell, and I knew I wouldn't like it. I opened my mouth, ready to ask him for more information, when I saw Scott appear directly behind him, swing that dreaded crow bar, and clip the Nephil across the temple. I sincerely hoped it was hard enough to knock him out, or we'd both be in big trouble.

The Nephil fell to the ground, and laid there, unmoving. If you didn't know any better, you might believe he was dead. But, he was a Nephil. And he was immortal.

Scott bent down, and started digging through the Nephil's pockets.

"What are you _doing_?" I spat at Scott, looking around the premises. There was no doubt in my mind that there were other Nephilim around. I just didn't know where.

"Looking for these." He tossed a set of keys to me. I quickly turned and ran to the door, unlocking the room Scott believed Nora to be in. I pushed the door open, and flipped on the light. And there was Nora.

She lay on her side on the ground. A few feet from her was a wooden chair, on it's side, stained with her blood. I could only assume she'd been strapped to that chair. There was rope still tied around one ankle, and one wrist, left over from bring tied up. Her body was facing away from me, and I could only see the backside of her. "Nora!" I whimpered. I immediately ran to her, and fell down to my knees at her side. Scott stepped into the room, and shut and locked the door behind him. He didn't have to say it, but I knew he was taking precautions for when the Nephil woke back up.

Nora was totally unconscious, but when I leaned closer, I could tell she was still breathing. I turned her, so she was lying flat on her back. I gasped at her injuries. She had a deep gash starting between her hair line and her eye brow on her left side, and running down to her bottom lip. Her right cheek had the imprints of fingers. And her bottom lip was beginning to swell. The insides of her wrists were sliced open, from the ropes digging into her and I quickly untied what little rope was still left hanging from her. The bottom hem of her shirt had come up a little, showing her midriff. When I pulled it up a few more inches, I found large circular bruises.

"Nora, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." I whispered, and pulled her limp body into mine. "I'm so so sorry!"

Scott walked over, and sat down beside us. "Wow," He said, taking a look at Nora. "Those are some gnarly injuries." Scott pulled off the black t-shirt he was wearing, which left him in a plain white under shirt. "Here," he said, handing the shirt to me. I folded it up, and used it to dab at the gash across Nora's face.

Her skin was so pale. Her body looked so fragile. My little angel was falling apart. I wanted to hold her so tightly in my arms, but I feared hurting her even more.

Her breathing was becoming short and shallow. I needed to get her out of there. I needed to take care of my angel, and I couldn't do that there.

There was a rattling on the door, someone was trying to get it. "He's awake." Scott whispered. "But I have a plan. Help me up." Scott grabbed the chair that was laying on the ground and stood it up in the corner of the room. I laid Nora flat on the ground, and slid the t-shirt under her head. Scott stepped up onto the chair, and grabbed the vent cover, ripping it off in one movement. He pushed himself up, climbing into the air ducts.

"What are you doing?" I nearly shouted at him.

"Just stay put, okay? Wait for my signal."

Suddenly, outside the door, we heard yelling. There were more Nephilim showing up. I knew that in no time at all, the strength of all of them put together would be able to knock the door down. Scott and I looked at each other, with the same fear in our eyes. "Just hurry." I said, and I let him disappear into the air ducts.

I hurried back to Nora's side. I slid her head into my lap, and dabbed at the blood on her face. My heart ached for her.

There was a pounding on the door, and panic coursed through every inch of my body. Scott told me to wait for his signal, and I just realized I had no idea what that was. The pounding on the door increased, and it sounded as if three or four men were out there now. In no time, they'd have that door down, and they'd be in here, pulling Nora and I away from one another. I couldn't die, I couldn't feel pain. It didn't matter what they did to me. But, I couldn't bear to see Nora get hurt any more than she already was. That was the only real pain they could inflict on me: hurting Nora.

"Nora, I'm so sorry." I knew she couldn't hear my, but I hoped her subconscious might pick up on all that I was saying. "This is all my fault, and I am so sorry. I should have protected you, I should have been there. I should never have left you. I don't care. You can go on that camping trip! It's okay."

The Nephilim outside the door were yelling. "You and your precious Nora are in a world of hurt, Fallen!" I squeezed my eyes shut tight and prayed that Scott hadn't totally ditched. I prayed that he was working on a plan, and at any moment I'd hear whatever his signal was. "It doesn't matter if you let us in or not, we're coming in!"

"I promise. I'm going to get you out of here, and everything is going to be okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Nora! I love you, Angel."

"Patch?" Nora mumbled so softly, it was barely audible. "Patch." She whispered again, softer this time, than the first.

She was only conscious, barely, for a moment. And I lost her again. She drifted back into unconsciousness. "I'm here, Angel. I'm here." I repeated to her, over and over.

I was totally wrapped up in Nora, that I hadn't noticed there was no longer a constant pounding on the door.

* * *

**Some of you may be interested in a song called "Angel With a Shotgun" by The Cab.  
Becca Fitzpatrick posted it on her blog, along with some other songs she added to the _Finale _playlist. It's an amazing song that fits Patch and Nora so well! Check it out! I know that it's been my inspiration lately! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Patch's POV**

I stood up, and slowly walked towards the door, that was suddenly quiet. I put my ear up to the door, and cupped my hands around it. I tried to hear what was being said, but it all sounded like mumbling. As quietly and carefully as I could, I slipped the key into the lock of the door, and turned it with a click. Silently, I pulled the door open a few inches, enough for me to see the scene before me unfolding.

Scott stood before the Nephilim, chest puffed out, shoulders back. He was exerting a sense of confidence that I knew was totally phony. The Nephil I had met was standing before him. "I'm glad you finally decided to join us." He said to Scott.

"Let her go." Scott answered, rather calmly.

"Oh, I will." There was something in the Nephil's voice that worried me. He said it with a sense of sarcasm that I hoped I'd imagined.

"Let her go." Scott said, more forcefully this time.

"Fine, fine." The Nephil threw his hands up, in a sign of surrender. He looked around at the other Nephilim standing by. "Seize him!" He roared, pointing directly at Scott. In a flash, Scott turned and ran, leading the Nephilim, including their leader, away.

I quickly turned and scooped Nora into my arms. "Come on, Angel." I whispered. "Time to go." I kicked the door open with my foot, and scooted out. I needed to get out of their fast. I headed for the staircase, planning to leave the same way we came in. I slipped down the steps, and out onto the third floor, heading straight for the window we entered in through.

Nora groaned, and her eyes opened the tiniest bit. But, she didn't move. I wasn't exactly sure if her consciousness had returned yet.

In a second, I watched the Nephil leader, the one we'd ran into numerous times, stepped out in front of me, blocking our exit. "How funny." He said, visibly not laughing. His eyes were piercing, filled with rage. I had no way of protecting Nora right now. She was in my arms, completely vulnerable. She squirmed a little in my arms, and I tried to set her feet on the ground. She stood, but hardly. She was slumped into my body, my arm around her back the only thing holding her up.

"What do you want?" I asked the Nephil. "Don't you have Scott, now?"

"Almost." He smirked. "Your little friend ran, though. But believe me, when we catch him, he will be punished. Now, I don't believe I gave you permission to take our darling angel." He nodded towards Nora, who seemed totally lost in the atmosphere. My arm tightened around her, protectively. I knew, too, that if I let go of her, she'd fall to the ground, unconscious.

I didn't see it coming, and I had no idea how he did it, but one second, Nora was in my arms, and the next she was in his. He had his arm wrapped around her chest, her body facing me. Her head was tipped backward, lying against his chest. The Nephil slid a knife from the waist band of his pants, holding it to her neck.

"No!" I cried, lunging towards them.

"Ah, ah, ah! Be careful." The Nephil scolded, bringing the knife centimeters closer to slicing through her throat.

"Please." I whimpered.

The Nephil opened his mouth, ready to say respond, when something stopped him. His facial expression changed to an odd look of concentration, as if listening intently to someone. Then, he smiled. He returned the knife to his waist band, and shoved Nora at me. I caught her in my arms, and fell to my knees, with her in my lap. "Take her, and go. It seems that your little friend Scott wasn't quite fast enough. "

So, that's what he'd heard. Obviously another Nephil had spoke to him, telling him Scott was in their custody. The Nephil disappeared out of sight. There was nothing I could do now. Nora was the priority, and I had to get her out of here, before the Nephil changed his mind. If I could, I'd come back for Scott. For Nora's sake, of course.

I scooped Nora back up into my arms, and slipped out the window. I looked over the balcony of the fire escape at the three story drop to the ground. I pulled Nora tight into my body, and jumped. I made the landing softly, my feet hitting the ground without as much as a small _thud._ The jeep was parked less than a block away. Once there, we'd be safe.

We got to the car, and somehow I managed to pop the back passenger seat door open. I slid Nora into the backseat, and laid her across the seats. I slipped in next to her, making sure to lock the doors behind me- not that they'd do much good against a Nephil.

I was able to fasten the seatbelt just so that it crossed her body, and held her to the seat. I slipped into the drivers seat, threw the car in gear, and peeled out of the lot.

Twenty minutes later, we bumped into the Delphic parking lot, and I slowed the car to a stop. Nora was still unconscious. She laid there, so peacefully. I didn't want to move her. She had such a serene look on her face. It was as if her world was at peace, finally.

I thought for a moment about how different her life would be, had I not become a part of it. She would have remained ignorant to all things angelic. She wouldn't have known about me, or fallen angels. She wouldn't have known about Scott, and nephilim. What happened to her tonight probably wouldn't have happened at all.

I felt the sudden urge to weep for my poor angel. The cuts and bruises across her face and body were brutal, and part of me wanted her to stay asleep, where she couldn't feel the pain. But, quickly, my instincts kicked in, and I decided it was time to get her out of this car, and into my place. And fast.

I scooped her up into my arms, and held her close against my chest. I came up to the tall, locked gate, and cursed to myself as I looked upward at my next obstacle. Then suddenly, I remember. I kicked at the gate, and it opened with ease. I thanked myself for being too lazy to lock it, when I'd left earlier to meet Nora.

I slipped into the doors of the warehouse, and followed the maze into my little lair. At last I knew Nora was completely safe. This place was impossible to find. I softly laid Nora across my bed, pulling the sheets up to her chest. I leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. I slipped quietly out of the room, and into the kitchen. I poured two glasses of water. In one second, I chugged down one glass, and refilled it. I pulled a few tylenol out of a cupboard and two of Nora's iron pills and walked back towards where Nora was lying, to put it on the side table for when she woke.

I fought the urge to climb in and lie down next to her, there in the bed. I knew she needed rest, and I wasn't sure when she'd come to. I decided to let her alone, and I slipped out. I left the door open, in case she woke, I could hear her. I collapsed onto the couch, and sat there in silence. I thought about Nora, and all she'd been through tonight. Worry swelled back inside of me, worry that I'd been too busy to reflect on. I had no idea how disoriented she'd been when she came to, or if her memory would be intact. I didn't know how much she'd remember, or how scarred she'd be. But part of me wanted her to stay asleep as long as possible. There, in her unconsciousness, she wasn't feeling pain, she wasn't thinking, or scared. She was peaceful, and I wanted her to stay there as long as possible.


End file.
